


We don't need an excuse to hang out

by LapidotTrash237



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Not a Love Story, Platonic Relationships, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapidotTrash237/pseuds/LapidotTrash237
Summary: Peridot watches Steven's dream.
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe
Kudos: 46





	We don't need an excuse to hang out

Steven had passed out again, I tapped my foot on the ground while I watched the episode from his dream progress. Everything seemed to be normal, until he got to the betrayal scene. 

It was all fine but when Steven turned his head down, Jasmine had turned into his human friend, Connie. I hummed, odd. And then she grew.. into that fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl? Her foot came crashing down on him. _Oh no.._ He appeared in his old bed, from two years ago. _Something is wrong._ I thought, watching as in his dream he walked over to.. me? My head turned, a dead tv signal flashed and a terrible noise played. I groaned and covered my ears, still watching the dream progress. The scene changed to the beach outside the house, or more the house floating in the air, surrounded by open space, music blaring and lights flashing from it. Steven ran after me as I climbed the stairs, calling my name. I felt dread well up inside my chest, this couldn't be good.

_'Don't go in there, please. I still really wanna hang out with you..' he pleaded. The floor of the balcony dropped, he held the side of the house as to not fall, that terrible tv signal flashed across the entire house. 'We've always had something to fix together,' he said_

Tears welled in my eyes. _This is bad. Very, very bad.._ I stopped a few tears from falling 

_'The cluster, the diamonds, or Spinel! I don't think I know how to be a friend without something to fix.' He began crying._ Tears ran down my face at this point, _What's wrong with me? Why did I force him to do this? Ugh I'm such a cloddy friend!_ I heard Steven shift in his bed. _'But i.. I just can't do it anymore...' his voice cracked a little, my heart sank, 'I'm so tired.. now I'm even doing it in my dreams.' He walked across the side of the house, getting closer to me in the dream, he reached his hand out slowly. 'I'm sorry I can't do this for you. Please don't leave!'_ I turned on my heal, scampering across the floor and up the bedpost, still hearing the television _. 'Don't leave..!'_

It flashed off.

"Steven? Steven!" I called, he woke up crying, "Steven! I saw everything, it-it's- it's fine! We don't have to do this anymore," I stuttered out, I couldn't bear to see him hurt. My best friend, crying? That wasn't okay. He sat up, I hugged him on instinct, "I don't care about the show! And I definitely don't care about Rodrigo.." I balled my fists, and growled at myself. "I'm such a clod!" 

"But I really wanted to spend time with you! I just.. wanted an excuse to hang out." He said, I pulled from the hug, "We don't need an excuse to hang out." I replied. He smiled, "Can we still watch CPH together? Even if It sucks?" I laughed, taking off my visor to wipe my tears, smiling, "Of course."


End file.
